roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FourSpace/The Apocalypse Rising Book Series
Hello, Freezekiller450 here! In light of me being a frickin' huge fan of AR, I have decided to write a 4-(possibly 5, depending on ratings and such)book series based on it. It WILL impliment elements not yet in-game(such as a railgun). Anyseven has permission to edit this page. He has complete control over it while I am on mobile. I am counting on him at the moment to add a movies section. Ok, im clarifying all of thgis. Anyseven and Freezekiller450 are the only ones that have permission to edit this page, period. we are the only ones that can do movie auditions, the only ones that can add to this page, anything and everything done to this page and the movies is done by Anyseven and Freezekiller450. if any admins are reading this, i request that you make it so that only the two of us can edit this page. Zodiac out. Also, I'm founding my own Wikia. So far, if they chose, Riker and CheeZ will be the first that I christian(to declare) ADMINS of the wikia. I'll tell you the name when it's made. Zodiac out Just to make it clear, Anyseven is also writing this series. He is taking care of the other prequel and the other main. I get the 1st main and the 1st prequel. I am think about a 3rd main, which we will write together. Zodiac out Movie Info so after the first movie is created and and sent out to the citizens of Roblox and all that fancy shiz, I'm gonna try and get Cartoon Network (ZOMG) to air it. Think about the fame and glory. So yeah, after that happens, another movie, titled "Treeclimber" , will be filmed. The movie will explain his backstory and stuff, the basics. IF this happens, I repeat, IF, Gusmanak will also get credit for this. I mean, his maps and game passes, right? It'd be treason to AR to not give him credit. So yeah, I have Bleachfreak(and some numbers) auditioning, Anyseven, and another friend of mine. I need more people, seriously guys. Heck, this wiki would get popular from this movie. Think about the fame guys, just think about it, let it sink in. Comment and PM me on Roblox if you want a part. IM HOLDING AUDITIONS FOR SPOTS IN THE MOVIE FROM TODAY THROUGH JANUARY 5th. PM me on Roblox if you want a part. I am on usually 7-11 pm Mountain Time. You will find me in the last few servers, as that is where I usually play. You will need to show me marksman skills, stealth skills, how you would react in certain situations, the whole 9 yards. I will supply you with an M14 for the Marksmanship test. Everything else, you're on your own. The locations you will be tested in are the following: Dirk, Pitts Park, Mansion, Radio Tower, Refugee Camp, Prison, All of the cities, Smack-dab in the middle of nowhere, Cemetery , Basically everywhere on the map except for a few towns. Good Luck(if you show up), and Merry CheeZmas! Cities: Survival Test and Combat Test. Towns: Ninja Test. Landmarks: Sniping Test and Combat Test. M.O.N.: Sniping and Survival. Note: Anyseven can no longer host auditions. The Prequels There will be 2 Prequels written. 1 is centered around the Journal Writer. Her name is Emily Vauldigrad. The other is centered around a scientist who work on the Patient Zero Project.His name will also be released with 1 week of this page's creation. He is the Journal Writer's father/legal guardian and his name is David. Last name is Vauldigrad(he's a Russian immigrant with an American first name.) Character Info Ok, people are allowed to edit this section of the page. just come up with character names and a bio of them. I'm starting a post on my wall for this. Ellen - Lawyer, owns a 50K Benz. is staying in a 5-star rated Grand Hyatt hotel when the infection struck. Emily - a bad ass 15 year old girl with a family of militarial origins. Kills 2 rapist's by the end of the movie/book. Drake - Emily's boyfriend. Strong, but silent. excellent sniping skills. Played by Bleachfreak Zodiac - a lone wandering survivor the group finds on their trip to MA. he joins them, but leaves them. Turns out to be Treeclimber. Played by Freezekiller450 Paul - an ex-soldier that served in the Korean and Vietnam wars. supreme knolwedge of just about every modern gun, knows Patient Zero's backstory because he was there when he got loose. David Vauldigrad - Emily's father. Worked on both Patient Zero and Treeclimber. Patient Zero: you know the backstory. played by Anyseven.(srry A7, but you at least get a bigger part.) The Mains . The first main book, Apocalypse Rising: The Apocalypse, is centered around a 38-year-old female lawyer named Ellen Highwinters.(I am just going to answer this question now: SHE DOES NOT DO DRUGS DURING THE WINTER. OR AT ANY TIME OF YEAR, PERIOD.) The Journal Writer is one of the many other survivors Ellen finds on her travels. At the end of this book, when hope seems to grow brighter for the team, I might implement these words, leading to another book: I heard a whispering in the wind. "Hey Paul, do you hear that?" hoping I hadn't gone insane. "Yes Ellen, I hear it.Wait a second... Oh God no, he can't be back, I thought we killed him in Kin." And they heard this one word, uttered only to chill them to the core: "Treeclimber.............". they then look over to the nearest tree and see 2 glowing green eyes. The other main book is centered around the infamous Patient Zero, whose name is John Whinficker(whu-in-fik-ker) It tells his story of how he went from cancer-stricken to near-invincibility. I look foward to your coments and feedback! SPOILER ALERT: near the end of AR: TA, Patient Zero is killed by Emily, The Journal Writer, with a Railgun after he has killed half of the surviving team in Kin. Don't do anything like that you idiots, if he says not to edit his page, DON'T. *''IMPORTANT NOTICE'': I am thinking on also making some movies for Apoc. Rising. No, these will NOT be some 15 minute movies made by 1 or 2 nubs. These WILL be some FULL LENGTH feature films. There will be actual dialog. If anyone on the wiki knows or can/has contact/contacted Gusmanak, we need you to message him about this. For the film, he will need to let us and the cast use the friends only version for FILMING PURPOSES ONLY. We will need him to make a private Amend map for the same reason. Also, he will need to add the ability to crash through barricades and make kin larger. Heck, he should just make a private game, its just a MUCH LARGER Kin. The private Amend map will need to have the current updates for AR. He will need to add weapons and vehicles not yet in-game for us to pull this off. the cast will consist of 11-15 people, but at the moment, i need: 5 guys 5 girls some dude to be Patient Zero some dude to be Treeclimber. Gus will need to add game passes to the private maps. one turns the buyer into Patient Zero, the other turns the buyer into Treeclimber. there can only be one P-0 and one TC. Gusmanak himself will also be offered the position of a major character in the film, IF he so chooses. Sooooo, no one wants to be anyone? just PM me or anyseven on Roblox if you want a part. SNEAK PREVIEW AT SECOND-TO-LAST CHAPTER OF "The Journal Writer" Mel As I was approaching the town, I saw my condo. I started to pedal faster out of fear of nightfall. I arrived at my condo just minutes later as night fell. I dropped by bike and ran up the stairs. I quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside. I turned on the TV and scanned the channels until I hit HLN, channel 38. I rushed down into the basement and grabbed my M1014 Shotgun and my Model 459 Pistol. I stalked back up the stairs and sat down on the couch. A Pringles commercial just ended and the news came back on. “Hello, Cameron Shilvera here, reporting live from HLN. The Chronatidus virus’s outbreaks are getting worse and worse as the Armed Forces try and evacuate the quarantined areas. If you see anyone with the following symptoms, immediately contact local law enforcement: constant itching, the stench of rotting flesh, constant mumbling or moaning, and restlessness.” They showed pictures and video clips of the Army and Marines mowing down the infected. They showed pictures of the symptoms. “I repeat, if you see anyone with the following symptoms, contact local law enforcement IMMEDIATELY.” They listed the symptoms again. “This is Cameron Shilvera, reporting live from HLN. I turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen. I opened the pantry and got out some Raman. I put it in the microwave and let it cook. Funny, how they tell you to NOT put it in the microwave, and when you do, nothing happens. The alarm went off and I took it out of the microwave and got myself a Spork. I let it cool down before eating it. I ate it relatively quickly for hot noodles, threw the Spork into the sink, and just left the container lying there. I found a Gatorade in the fridge and chugged it down. I found another and did the same. I opened up the pantry again and got out some Pop Tarts and devoured them. God I was hungry. I walked into my room and got into appropriate sleepwear. I walked back out into the living room and picked up my weapons. I brought them back to my room and set them on the bed. I checked the iron bars on my window to make sure they were secure (my parents are paranoid, being active members in the military and all, so I don’t mind.) I got into bed, Model 459 under my pillow and shotgun by my side. I checked to make sure the safeties were on. I don’t really want to accidentally shoot myself in my sleep, so yeah, safeties are on. I closed my eyes, fell asleep, and dreamed about lions riding rainbows. I wake up at about noon to a knocking sound on the front door. I haul myself out of bed and grab my weapons. I slip my feet into some slippers next to the bed and shamble towards the door. I look through the peephole, and then look through the window to make sure I’m not hallucinating. It’s a police officer. I set my weapons down on the nightstand next to the door. I unlock and open the door. “How can I help you Officer?” I politely ask with the classic happy-go-lucky voice. “Oh, nothing really, just going from door to door, checking on everyone.” He responds rather quietly. “Oh, ok.” I respond, suspicious, but calm for the most part. He pokes his head in and looks around. “Nice place you got here. Anyone else home?” he asks, not expecting me to notice his hand slowly approaching me. I immediately whip the shotgun off of the table and hold it to his chest. “Get the hell out of here.” I tell him. “You think you’re so tough, holding a shotgun to my chest. I’m willing to bet my job it’s not even loaded.” He replies. “You wanna try me?” I challenge him, knowing that the gun is actually loaded. As he reaches for his handcuffs, I pull the trigger and lash out with my foot at the same time. I got knocked off my foot and flew back a couple of feet. “Well, now I know why Dad told me never to fire a shotgun standing on one foot.” I mutter to myself, knowing a bruise is forming where my back hit a chair. I stand up and look down the stairs at the officer I had just shot. I heard him moan in pain. “How in the hell…” I ask myself as I hear him moan. I notice the shiny M9 Beretta pistol in his holster. Then, I notice something else. The infected that are wandering towards him. “Oh God, the virus has spread here.” I gasp, shocked that the virus made it so far. He whips out the Beretta and starts to shoot them. My mind starts to debate whether I should help him or not. “Help him, you already shot him in the chest, you’re even now.” One side said. “Don’t even think about helping him, trying to take advantage of you like that.” The other debated. It went back and forth for about, oh, 30 seconds, and the good-natured side of me won. “Uggghhhh, fine, I’ll help him.” I groaned. I grabbed my weapons and ran down the stairs; shooting zombies as I went as. I got to the bottom, there were only a few left. I shot a few down and was down to the last one. I was in The Zone, everything was slow motion. And then I felt something grab my butt. “Oh, HEEEAAALLLL NO.” I shouted out. And in a split second, my 459 was in my hand aimed at the officer’s head at the same time my M1014 was aimed at the zombie’s. I pulled both triggers at once. I looked over at the now-dead officer and drop to the ground and throw up. I look at his face again and let it out once more. It isn’t even a face, much less a head. It virtually exploded at such a close range.'Bold text' Now, for the death of patient zero. Panting, Emily ducked behind a dumpster in an alleyway between two large buildings and scanned the street. No sign of him. Maybe she had lost him. She turned and-a loud ringing noise broke out in her head, followed by a noise like the wind rushing through a tunnel. A large black figure came barreling around the corner, throwing the dumpster into the alleyway wall. Emily ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She turned around the corner and ran down the street, dodging past a disfigured zombie without a thought. The noise wasn't subsiding, though. He was hot on her tail. She turned into one of the many six-story buildings and fell flat on her face. Panic filled her as she struggled to get up. The figure turned into the building and walked slowly toward her. she edged backward on her hands, eyes wide. Four tentacles protruded from the figure's back, and he had no face. Just blackness. She struggled to free the Model 459 pistol from under her. Her hand slipped on something and she fell hard. She managed to free the pistol and began firing as fast as her finger would pull the trigger. The figure stumbled backward, giving her the time to get back up. As soon as her feet were planted firmly on the ground she ran. Up the stairs, to the next flight. The ringing and rushing never stopped, though. She pulled the AK-74 from off her back and- something snapped around her ankle and she fell hard, dropping the AK. The tentacle swung and she was flipped onto her back. The figure loomed over her, black as night. She kicked it with her free leg, which loosened the tentacle. she pulled her leg free and felt around for the AK. She found something and picked it up just before a tentacle wrapped around her torso and threw her into a wall. The breath was knocked out of her and black spots filled her vision. She dropped to the floor, completely numb. She couldn't feel anything. The figure walked toward her and something wrapped around her neck. She was lifted into the air, completely helpless. The hand closed around her neck, allowing no air to get through. she could feel her consciousness slipping away, at the same time as the feeling was returning to her body. she grabbed the arm and pulled, to no prevail. She kicked weakly. Two tentacles wrapped around her shoulders. She could faintly feel the impact of being slammed against the wall. Blackness was covering her sight. The figure leaned forward and-a gunshot rang through the building and his grip loosened, allowing a tiny amount of air through. Another, and he dropped her. She stayed there for minutes, unmoving. More gunshots sounded, followed by "Hurry, Emily! The railgun!". She recognized that voice. Ellen. That got her moving. She got up on hands and knees and felt for-a railgun, she said? Her hand touched something and she tried to pick it up. She was too weak. She fumbled her flashlight out of her pocket and turned it on, shining it on the weapon. 'M36 Railgun (Prototype)' it read. She tried to lift it again. Still too weak. She collapsed on top of it, her strength drained. More gunshots. "Hurry!" Ellen yelled again. Emily forced herself up and tried to lift it again. This time it came off the ground and she managed to lift it onto her shoulder. She could barely read the 'Use with caution, capable of mass destruction.' She aimed it, pointing at the black shape being battered with SCAR-L bullets. "Ellen, get out!" she yelled. The other shape into the room nodded and jumped through a broken window onto another building's roof and ran. Emily aimed the railgun again and fired. The blast muted her ears and sent her backwards through one of the windows. She once again could not feel anything. She was flying through the air. That was all she knew. Nothing else could be computed. She hit something and immediately lost consciousness. NOTE: ONLY ME AND ANYSEVEN HAVE PERMISSION TO EDIT THIS PAGE. ANYONE ELSE THAT DOES SO, YOUR EDIT WILL BE DELETED ASAP, EITHER BY ME OR BY THE ADMINS, IF THEY SO CHOOSE. Character Bios Ellen Ellen is a lawyer in the AR M/B series. She owns a 50K Mercedes Benz. she was staying in a 5-star Grand Hyatt Hotel when the infection struck. She found the first victim of Patient Zero is an elevator behind her. She had heard, umm, disturbing noises in the night, went out to investigate, heard the elevator, it opened, she looked, and what she found shocked her. Your average dead body, deep lashes across the chest and abdomen. The elevator was covered in blood. She soon finds 2 teenagers, both 15, twins, 1 named Gunner and the other named Grace, in Rift. They travel to Trinity Docks and find the abandoned cruiser. Read the book when it comes out to find out more. Drake Drake is Emily's boyfriend in the series. He is 15 years old and lives in Mel. His preferred weapon of choice is the M249 SAW. Emily Emily is also known as "The Journal Writer". She lives in Amend before and somewhat during the apocalypse. She is 15 years old. Her family owns a condo in Mel. The condo is more of a survival bunker than a home, due to the massive amounts of weapons there. The weapons range from AP/AT Mines to Coilguns. She is in a relationship(non-sexual) with another character named Drake. Zodiac Zodiac is a survivor who the group finds on their journey to MA. He joins them for a period for about 3 days, but then leaves in the middle of the night, leaving only the note "I have unfinished business with him". As of that moment, the group has no idea who "him" is, but they will soon find out it is Patient Zero. After the Battle of Kin, he gives himself the name "Treeclimber". The group sees him after he leaves them, but they don't know its him, due to the growing claws and hood. After the battle, he confronts the group and pulls back his hood, revealing he is Zodiac. The surviving members of the group are shocked to learn this, but soon thank him for his help. He then runs out of Kin and is not seen for another week. When the group nears Hark, they hear him whispering "Treeclimber" from a tree. They don't know it's him, due to his voice getting deeper and the green eyes and claws. In Apocalypse Rising: Patient Zero, Zodiac was treated by Trinity, causing him to grow claws and glowing eyes. He was camping with his friends Zack and Elizabeth until they stumbled upon unconscious John Whinficker, or Patient Zero, in human form. They took him to their camp. When he woke, he tried to get away from the group, so as not to kill them. But he didn't get far enough, and ended up killing Zack and Elizabeth. Zodiac then turned into his true form and attacked P0. They fought for about an hour until Zodiac drove his claws into P0's face, ending the fight. Fueled by anger at his friend's deaths, he then vowed to kill P0. Zack Zack is a character in the book Apocalypse Rising: Patient Zero. He was best friends with the Zodiac before and after Zodiac was treated by Trinity, until he was killed by Patient Zero, a 'survivor' they stumbled upon in the chaos of Kin. Elizabeth Elizabeth is a character in Apocalypse Rising: Patient Zero, she was best friends with the Zodiac before and after Zodiac was treated by Trinity, until she was killed by Patient Zero, a 'survivor' they stumbled upon in the chaos of Kin. Category:Blog posts